lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
E.T. (Atari 2600) Angry Video Game Nerd) Episode 666
Have you ever heard of AVGN?, I do, he makes great reviews on games that suck, My favorite review is Drake of the 99 Dragons one. But I saw a lost one that spooked me out. How it began I was on AVGN's Atari 5200 video,I looked at the comments but I saw something very weird, One user was named Semaj Eflor, which was his name backwards, it provided a link to a E.T. review in 2009, I was like,"I thought he refused to do it?", because I liked him, I clicked on it, but I wish I didnt. The horror begins The video was titled E.T. (Atari 2600) Angry Video Game Nerd Episode 666, it had no views, and after 4 minutes, the video began The theme song was there, but the music was a disoriented version that got louder every second, and it wasnt a edit, it was real, and all the video clips were replaced with AVGN hung by a noose with blood, it was real blood, not a special effect. It began with AVGN playing his NES, but it felt different, the games were smashed, the couch was white,and the room was filled with blood, he turned to the camera and said, "FANS ARE STUPID MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES!", After saying that, he pulled a copy of E.T., but the cover was.......different.The background was red and the characters werent there. He put it in the Atari 2600 and played it, the title screen was different, E.T. was red, had no eyes and was staring at me. And the logo was red. He said in a demons voice, "THERE MOTHERFUCKERS". The game was scary, The background wasnt there, E.T. was obviously red, the sound wasnt there, and it kept glitching, James was crying , but it wasnt acting, he was really sad, it went on for 5 minutes. Then the game shut off and AVGN was now despressed, once again, he was really sad, no acting The most gruesome part AVGN started to murder all his friends, and the blood wasnt a special effect,it was real blood, after that, the screen went black for 10 minutes, when it faded back in, it was the most shocking thing he did.... It was too fast, the screen was white and the speaker was white. I put it to 0.25 speed, and I wanted to vomit It was James cutting his head, arms and legs off, and real blood covered it, It then faded to black, then a message popped up saying You are my next victim, you cannot escape me. Then the episode ended The next day I went to see the episode, but it was deleted off of Youtube, I decided to send James a message saying Dear DeedleWeedle21 The reason this happened because I refused to play it when I started Youtube, and most said, DO ET for Atari 2600, It was 1982, It was Christmas and I got it, I played it and it was so bad, I never played it ever again. Sincerely James Rolfe (AVGN) I took screenshots of al the things that scared me, I tried to tell my friend, but he called me a chicken, even my friends didnt believe me, When they came over, I showed them the screenshots, and then they were spooked by it. So if you find it, dont watch it Credits to Avi.666 Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Lost episudes